


SONG - 'There Goes The Neighborhood'

by Matrioshka_City



Series: Artemis' REVORESION (spinoff) [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Comedy, Domination, F/M, Gross, Humor, Musical, Singing, Stuffing, Vore, cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrioshka_City/pseuds/Matrioshka_City
Summary: REVORESION music special:It can be difficult to be accepted in a small town such as Oreburgh, as an outsider, especially as an outsider who straight up devoured their local gym leader as a form of artistic expression. Rosa has decided to write a little song for her new neighbors, to break the ice...
Series: Artemis' REVORESION (spinoff) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780345





	SONG - 'There Goes The Neighborhood'

For some reason, the room went completely dark.

Suddenly, a single floodlight switched on, revealing a lady on a bar stool... with a belly so unfathomably large that she had trouble keeping her balance. She was holding a guitar.

"Hello. It's me, Rosa. Your... substitute gym leader. I understand there have been rumors going around ever since I moved into this neighborhood, and so to adress these rumors, I wrote a little song for you, and I want to play it for you now, friends and neighbors... and Repa. So if some evening you are walking home all by yourself and it's getting dark, and you hear this song again, you'll know what's up. Still a work in progress, though. Okay. Here goes..."

She cleared her throat.

“I'm stalking your neighborhood...

Can feel your presence...

in my blood...!

I'm growing hungry... break into your home...

Gosh...! why do you have to smell so good...!

I'm no thief... but my hands... crawl around like spiders...

Maybe I will steal your heart...

Though I guess... my diet needs more fiber...

Constipation...

Consternation...

Coexistence...

Complication...!

You taste so good...

Venison...

I slurp you up and there's a flood...

Of adrenaline...!

Your friends are watching...

There's nothing they can do...

Soon I'll have them too...

United once again... as you are...

...

Sloshing...!

...

...

There is... a house... in Oreburgh...

It's small... and damp... and old...

You hear me... singing out... to you...

Your blood... is running... cold...

...

The willows at the side of the road...

Sing the song of your demise...

On every house there is a talisman...

For the hillbillies have realized...

That the legend is no legend...

I'm back from my banishment...

Who has come knocking at your door...?

...

Rosa-with-the-scissor-hands...

…

Every day you hear of another crime... committed by my disgusting crew...

I zip my shiny latex mask... see you in a few...!

I got kicked out of the distortion world... 'cos I slapped Giratina...

You find me juggling collarbones... why don't you ask me what's...

...

For dinner...?

...

I've got... a house... in Oreburgh...

It's small... and damp... and old...

You hear me... singing out... to you...

Your blood... is running... cold...

…

…

-Where were we...?

Rosa G:

Starving hysteric with a bonesaw...

Degenerated sociopath...

Butcher of Unovia...

I am hiding under your bed...

Clearly your parents have lied to you...

When I was born, mine wanted to...

...

Ship me off straight to the zoo...

...

You-tried-to-contain-me-but-I-broke-free...

Said-'sit-like-a-lady'...

Now-nobody-challenges-me...

Oh-not-even-The-Man-'cos-I'm-afraid-he...

Was the VERY FIRST to go...

But my list covers every one of you...

Cursed house in Oreburgh...

Why don't you stay a spell or two...

...

…

I like himbos with no brain-meats...

All boys are "non-threatening"... if they're...

…

Taxidermied...

...

I've got... a house... in Oreburgh...

It's small... and damp... and old...

You hear me... crying out... to you...

Your blood... is running... cold.

Yes, I've got... a house... in Oreburgh...!

It's small... and damp... and old...!

You hear me... crying out... to you...

Your blood... is running... cold...

...

You hear me... crying out... to you...

Your blood... is running... cold…”

…

("Just to be clear"), Roark protested, ("The house is perfectly fine. It's not 'damp' AT ALL.")

"Hm", Rosa said, "Did we or did we not experience a serious outbreak of mold, recently? I seem to remember that it was a pretty big deal."

("Yeah, because SOMEONE didn't stick to the heating and ventilation routine I had explained to you in great detail"), Roark cried, (" The house is perfectly manageable if you know how to handle it.")

"That's something the two of you have in common, cuddlebump", Rosa said and gave her belly a discreete little punch.

("Ow.")

Rosa waved at the audience.

"Good night everybody!"

All in all, it was a very unusual town hall meeting.

“What a strange girl”, an old lady said, “lovely singing voice, though. Like an angel.”

Her grandson scratched his beard stubbles. “I think she was, like, on TV or something, years ago.”

“Yes, something about her face does feel familiar, doesn't it.”

...

"Wait... did she literally eat a man?"

"Roark. You know, our gym leader...?"

"Oh. I guess that's okay, then."


End file.
